Harry Potter & the Prequel that made no sense
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: What if James & Lily never hook up? Well, let's just say that Harry would have never been born. Full summary in first chapter. Just read it. R&R plz!
1. Summary

Title: **Harry Potter and the Prequel that made no sense**

Author: Jacquel Carey

Date Started: November 6, 2006

Summary: Here's a story about what would happen if Harry's parents never got married. Yikes! The wrong hookups, the messed up references to past and present pop culture, and several hoopy characters make up this story, which really makes no sense!

Setting: Hogwarts

People/Parings: Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, Shannon LeSouse-Rowes, Sean LeSouse-Rowes, Belinda Jade "Jadis" Turner, Peter Pettigrew, Jill McGuire, Lorraine Luvannokitch, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Irene Romanov, and scores of other original and canon characters

Genre: Comedy, Drama, Romance

Rating: PG-13, for naughty pranks, adult/sexual situations and themes, angst, moderate language, teen partying, much kissing, sorcery, scary moments, and out-of-character behavior

Warning/Spoilers: The following story comes before the **Harry Potter **series. In short, it's about the Marauders and their friends during a very difficult time. However, this story leads to the **Tyler Potter **series.

Disclaimer: Do you think that I am J. K. Rowling? No, I am NOT her, and if I were, then I wouldn't be writing this story. I'd be trying to finish writing that damn 7th book!

Author's Note: _If you came here expecting to read another Harry Potter fanfiction story_, _then think again. While I was writing a fanfiction story about Harry, I decided to start off the _**Tyler Potter **_series, which occurs when Harry wishes that he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived. The story eventually butchers the_ **Harry Potter** _series. _

* * *

_The following story takes place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the years 1971-1978. It contains the adventures of a certain group of wizards as children attending said school. They are growing up during a time of unrest and uncertainty, as a Dark Lord rises in the Wizarding world and the Vietnam War is being protested in the Muggle world. Despite that, the grownups (better make that "_**the kids**_") manage to enjoy their 7 years at the school and come out of it full of power, wisdom, and ready and willing to fight the forces of evil…also known as Lord Voldemort._

* * *

Summary: _In the year 1975, Shannon LeSouse-Rowes has a majorly huge crush on Severus Snape, and James Potter likes Lily Evans. Sirius Black is a ladies' man. Peter Pettigrew is a jerk. And poor Remus Lupin is dealing with his "furry little problem." Even though Joanne (as in J.K. Rowling) never actually revealed to us how James and Lily actually hooked up, I have taken the liberty of telling you that after the Quidditch game, James was supposed to meet with Lily, who was rumored to have sent him love letters. Here we go!_

_After the game, James takes a long hot shower and thinks about Lily. That is, until he meets Shannon in his dorm. Shannon confesses that she really wrote the love letters and admits that she has feelings for James. James is very surprised; he never thought that Shannon had a crush on him at all. They fall in love quickly. Meanwhile at the party, Remus admits that he's gay and he loves Sirius. Sirius convinces himself that he likes girls, but he can't figure out that Remus Lupin is NOT a girl. Severus is upset to hear that Shannon liked James and not him. He gets consolation in the form of Lily, who is equally shocked to hear that James and Shannon are together._

_Peter and his girlfriend, Jill McGuire, begin spreading rumors about everyone. Sirius and Remus find themselves falling in love, despite their attempts to hide and control it, and the fact that Remus is a werewolf. James and Shannon are in love, much to the chagrin of Stanislaus Saint-Michael (who also liked Shannon) and Seamus LeSouse-Rowes (Shannon's father, who strongly disapproves of Shannon being in love with any boy at all). Shannon rejects Stanislaus, and it angers him so much that he kills Seamus and leaves the school, becoming the wicked Magician Adolovsky. Severus and Lily begin a slower and very awkward romance._

_For the next 2 years, the kids grow up as Adolovsky gathers his Band of Doomsayers (remember, there's no Lord Voldemort in this story!) and they kidnap and murder many people who were born out of wedlock. After graduation, James and Shannon marry quickly, and Sirius marries Shannon's younger sister Jacobine even though his heart belongs to Remus. Lily grieves for the fact that she never got to marry James, and then she marries Severus. As the gang begins their new lives, Adolovsky's long and deadly hand reaches out to Shannon; and as she and James celebrate the birth of their son, Tyler James Potter, she doesn't know that danger and death are on the horizon…_

Now that we've gotten the story all set, it's time for THE PREQUEL THAT MAKES NO SENSE!

Happy reading,

_Pink Royale_


	2. The Wrong Hookup

_I, Pink Royale, am about to tell you now that I don't own anything but this story. This is nothing more than an idea that I came up with while reading scores of Harry Potter fanfiction stories. Sometimes, I wondered what would happen if Harry wished that he wasn't Harry Potter at all. That would mean that James and Lily would never get married, and Lord Voldemort wouldn't even exist. Well, here we go!_

**

* * *

**

It is the year 1975, and this story centers on several young wizards. All are 15 (_with several exceptions_) and they are going through the stuff that normal teenagers are going through, and oh yeah, nobody cares about them, as they are too busy dealing with their own problems.

Well, our beloved Marauders are no exception. Sirius is a ladies man, Peter's a jerk, James likes Lily, and Remus is dealing with his so-called "_furry little problem_." And the only thing holding them together is young Shannon, who's busy crushing on Lily's friend Severus.

Now, James wasn't the type of man who'd give up on Lily so easily, though the girl rejected him daily. And Shannon, for some reason, would smile at Severus, only to frown and pout whenever Sirius glared at her. Remus was dealing with the fact that he could never get girls to like him and he didn't like girls; and Peter is just being a jerk.

Well, these teenagers are about to have something dramatic happen to them that would change their lives forever...

James hit the showers. After that grueling game against those Slytherins, he needed to wash the slime of the angry snakes off his robes. And the one thing on his mind was of course Lily Evans. Eversince he had gotten love letters from her 2 weeks before, James had gone around completely ignoring his friends, trying to find out why Lily sent him those letters in the first place. Lily denied it though, but Shannon would frown and call her a liar. She knew that Lily liked James.

After the shower, James walked into his dorm, preparing to put on his silky blue dress robes. He was planning to meet Lily at the party. But the next few moments would change his life forever...

As soon as he walked into his dorm, he heard crying on his bed. Someone was in the dorm with him, and it wasn't Peter. "Lily?" James wondered. "Are you all right?" But the mysterious person wasn't Lily. In fact, James would get the shock of his life when he pulled back the curtains on his bed and saw SHANNON sitting where Lily should be. "Uh, ok, Petals," James frowned as he looked at Shannon, "why are you here?"

Shannon could not respond, but instead threw her arms around James and started crying. James wasn't surprised; not a day went by when Shannon wouldn't burst into tears over even the tiniest of reasons. James, Sirius, and Remus would hug her and hold her, trying to keep her quiet and comfort her, and to hide her pain from teachers and students alike. " Shannon, why are you crying?" James tried again.

Shannon looked at him for a moment, and then began another round of crying. James frowned. " Shannon, nothing's going to get better unless you tell me why you are crying. What is going on here?"

The younger girl glared at him and said, "Ok, fine! I have a confession to make: _I wrote the letters that you thought came from Lily_. All she did was sign them!"

"What?" James cried out, for he couldn't believe that the letters that he had treasured for 2 weeks were actually written by Shannon, who was the only girl in the Marauders group. "But why, Shannon?"

Shannon cried out, "Because I love you, James Potter! I really do love you! I get jealous whenever I see you chase after Lily and I've always wanted you for myself. It's not fair! I love you and I don't want anyone else but you!"

James gasped as the smaller witch threw her unnaturally thin arms around him and cried even harder. He had no idea that Shannon had a crush on him. After all, they had first met when they went to Hogwarts and were very much inseperable. But now Shannon's revelation had James in a very difficult position. After all, nobody wants to date their friend, or do they?

After a while, Shannon reached up and kissed him. Very soon, the two young wizards were lying in James's bed, kissing each other like complete maniacs. But little did they know that someone had been watching them the whole time.

"Well, it's about damn time your sister cracked!" Regulus said to Sean as they watch the whole thing unfold. "I thought that she was dating my brother!" he cried out.

"Oh Reggie, relax," Sean smiled as he stared at the boy who was his lover. "We both know that Shannon was gonna end up with James. And besides, Sirius can have any girl in the school that he wants, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, Sean," said Reggie, "but since everyone knows that James's been trying to go out with Lily for the last 5 years, wouldn't they consider it odd that he is in fact dating Shannon? Especially since they're friends and all?"

"Hmmm, yeah," said Sean, "but then again, I had a bit of an inkling that Shannon had a thing for James. I convinced her to write the letters, but not to sign them; say they were from someone else, like Lily. But then my plan backfires...or does it?"

"Indeed, Sean my dearest," Reggie smiled at him. And taking one last look at the happy couple, the two Slytherins went to their dorm to turn in for the night.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter of the prequel that made no sense. Kinda sad because James and Lily never got the chance to hook up. But let's not cry too much for Lily, because she'll find someone who loves her. But how should the other Marauders (and possibly Severus and Lily) react when they find out that James and Shannon had hooked up?

next chapter: call me insane.

Read and review, if you can.


	3. You Gotta Be Kidding!

Ok, this is where we last left off...

_"Well, it's about damn time your sister cracked!" Regulus said to Sean as they watch the whole thing unfold. "I thought that she was dating my brother!" he cried out._

_"Oh Reggie, relax," Sean smiled as he stared at the boy who was his lover. "We both know that Shannon was gonna end up with James. And besides, Sirius can have any girl in the school that he wants, isn't that right?"_

_"Yeah, Sean," said Reggie, "but since everyone knows that James's been trying to go out with Lily for the last 5 years, wouldn't they consider it odd that he is in fact dating Shannon? Especially since they're friends and all?"_

_"Hmmm, yeah," said Sean, "but then again, I had a bit of an inkling that Shannon had a thing for James. I convinced her to write the letters, but not to sign them; say they were from someone else, like Lily. But then my plan backfires...or does it?"_

_"Indeed, Sean my dearest," Reggie smiled at him. And taking one last look at the happy couple, the two Slytherins went to their dorm to turn in for the night._

Now readers, remember that in this story James and Lily never hook up and there is no Lord Voldemort. Harry doesn't exist. We now go on to the next chapter, which deals with Remus dealing with an unmentionable issue and Sirius coming to a horrible truth about himself.

* * *

We're now at the party and let's just say that Remus isn't being himself. We all know that he's a werewolf, but after some years of hanging out with Sirius, James, Peter, and sometimes Shannon, well, it just had to happen. Remus Lupin liked Sirius Black.

And as for Sirius, he was the resident ladies man. He had many girls throwing themselves at his feet; all of them wanted to date him. But Shannon Rowes wasn't like the other girls. She had Sirius wrapped around her baby finger. In fact, she also had James and Remus wrapped around her fingers.

Ok, so now we're at the party, and the kids are all having fun. That was, until...

Jacobine Kalligan was a very sinister girl. Her brother Sean and sister Shannon knew that. But that didn't mean she was mean to the other students as well. In fact, during the party, she made everyone play Truth or Dare. When all the teachers were distraced, she said to Sirius, "I bet that you're going to name the girl you like."

"You're on!" Sirius yelled.

But Remus wasn't enjoying himself. He knew that he didn't like girls, nor did any girl like him. Not unless you counted Irene Romanov; and then again, she and her best friend, Jadis Turner-Evans, were always dating the Slytherin boys.

Jadis said to Remus, "What's wrong, Remmie?"

Remus said, "I don't know. My life sucks!"

Irene then said, "Remmie, you're not going to get any better if you keep things to yourself. Now what is it that's wrong with you?"

Remus frowned as he finally said, "I'm gay and I love Sirius!" Jadis and Irene gasped. They had no idea that Remus was gay. So, Narcissa (who overheard the conversation) said, "Is that twue? Is Wemus the Werewolf in wuve with my cousin Siwius?"

"Leave him alone, Narcissa!" said Irene. To Remus, she said, "It doesn't matter if you're gay or not. Just go talk to Sirius. I'm sure he won't mind."

As soon as Remus walked into the Gryffindor common room, he heard Sirius saying, "I know I'm a ladies' man. I like girls. But why can't I get it into my head that REMUS LUPIN IS NOT A GIRL??"

"What's going on here, Padfoot," Remus said, using Sirius's secret name, which was Padfoot.

"Nothing worth knowing, Remus," Sirius snapped. "All I know is that I'm bloody gay!"

"Oh, is that so?" Remus asked.

"Uh, yeah," said Sirius.

"I see. I'm gay too," said Remus.

And so, the two unhappy gay boys found themselves making out on the couch in the Gryffindor Common room. The hearts of many girls were about to be broken. All except for Jacobine's, of course. She knew she couldn't (romantically) love anyone, and she enjoyed playing matchmaker with her siblings and their friends.

Back at the party, Severus Snape became very sad. He had no idea that Shannon liked James; he thought Shannon had a crush on him. Lily was talking to Irene and Jadis, the girls frowning over the day's events.

"I can't believe that James and Shannon are going out!" Jadis cried out.

"I thought James liked you," said Irene.

"Well, I'm shocked," said Lily. "Shannon was meant to be just his best friend."

"Until she hooks up with that James Potter and doesn't even reveal to me how she's feeling," said Severus in anger.

"Don't worry about Shannon," said Irene. "I'm sure she's found "the one". And you know there's other girls who might want to date you." She and Jadis then walked off to join their dates.

Severus frowned as he watched the girls leave. Lily said to him, "And since Shannon proves to be a great distraction to James and he might not prank you anymore, why don't we go for a walk and talk things over?"

"I like that very much," said Severus. Then they left the Great Hall and took a long stroll by the lake. And as we end that part of the story, it's time to realize that yes, we have now officially destroyed the _Harry Potter_ Story. Stay tuned!

* * *

Well, that's the second chapter of the prequel that made no sense. Believe it or not, Jacobine actually approved of James and Shannon hooking up, but the other boys weren't too sure. And no one was surprised when they heard that Severus and Lily hooked up for that matter.

next chapter: Not for you.

Read and review, if you can.


	4. It's Either Us or Her

Ok, this is where we last left off...

_Back at the party, Severus Snape became very sad. He had no idea that Shannon liked James; he thought Shannon had a crush on him. Lily was talking to Irene and Jadis, the girls frowning over the day's events._

_"I can't believe that James and Shannon are going out!" Jadis cried out._

_"I thought James liked you," said Irene._

_"Well, I'm shocked," said Lily. "Shannon was meant to be just his best friend."_

_"Until she hooks up with that James Potter and doesn't even reveal to me how she's feeling," said Severus in anger._

_"Don't worry about Shannon," said Irene. "I'm sure she's found "the one". And you know there's other girls who might want to date you." She and Jadis then walked off to join their dates._

_Severus frowned as he watched the girls leave. Lily said to him, "And since Shannon proves to be a great distraction to James and he might not prank you anymore, why don't we go for a walk and talk things over?"_

_"I like that very much," said Severus. Then they left the Great Hall and took a long stroll by the lake._

Ok, readers, remember that Lord Voldemort isn't in this story and James and Lily don't hook up.

* * *

And now, we have the fat and annoying Peter Pettigrew and his very stupid girlfriend Jill McGuire to deal with. They enjoyed starting rumors, most which were untrue, about their friends. And James, Remus, Sirius, and Shannon were the butt of the rumors most of the time. But sometimes Shannon's brother Sean and Sirius's brother Regulus were dissed by Jill because they just happened to be gay and dating each other.

That day after the party, Sirius and Remus stepped out as a couple. So did James and Shannon. Everyone in Hogwarts was quite shocked. Jadis said, "Well, this is just my luck! Sirius, you old turkey bird, I should have know you'd go after Remus! How did I guess?"

Irene said, "Don't listen to her, Siri, she's nuts!"

Remus said, "I told you I was gay and I loved Sirius, but no, you didn't listen to me, or did you?"

Jadis laughed. "Remmy, you and your gayness…"

But then Jill walked into the room. Peter was with her. The whole room went deathly quiet. Jill said, "I hear that Remus and Sirius are dating. Is that true?"

Sirius said, "Frick off, McGuire; we don't need any of your crap. Yeah, I'm gay; I love Remus. You can't do anything about it because we all know you're a fat and ugly little slut."

Peter cried out, "Sirius, please don't fight with Jill."

Sirius and Remus frowned. They looked at James and he nodded. Then the three boys approached Peter and said, "Peter, we need to talk to you." Peter nodded; he knew that this was coming. "Pete," said Shannon, "for the past 3 years we had to put up with Jill's cruel rumors about us. And now we've had enough."

"It's time for you to make a choice, Wormtail," said Remus.

"It's either us or her," said James.

"You can't have both things," said Sirius.

Jill too had something to say to Peter. She said, "Look here, Peter; you better choose me. No other girl is ever going to like you."

Lily said, "Shut up, Jill! Let Peter decide for himself."

Peter looked all around him. Sure he could have Jill and his friends but he had no idea that he'd be forced to actually CHOOSE between his friends and his girlfriend. He said, "But why are you making me choose?"

"Plain and simple, Petey," said James, "we don't like your girlfriend."

"The fact that you and Jill are dating is nothing more than a joke to us," said Shannon. "She's ugly, pathetic and a bit of a shrew."

"No," said Sirius, "what dear Petals means to say is that you need to break up with Jill."

"Break up?" cried Peter. "But why?"

"We don't like Jill," said James. "She's a leech. Break up with her. We'll find you another girl."

Peter was now about to cry. "You can't do this to me! You just can't! I don't know what to do with myself!" And with that, he ran off crying.

Lily looked at the other Marauders and said, "How dare you force Peter to choose between you guys and his girlfriend?"

"Look Lily," said James, "he can't be with that leech! She's a whore who slept with other guys and did all sorts of disgusting things with her own father…HER OWN FATHER!!! We can't let our dear Peter destroy himself with her. We had to do something."

Just then Seamus LeSouse-Rowes came to them and said, "I hear that you children are giving Peter a hard time because of his girlfriend."

Shannon turned to face her father. She said, "If you heard about the things she's done, would you have let Sean date Jill?"

Seamus looked hard at Shannon before saying, "No! I absolutely would NOT allow Sean to date her! But it's a good thing he's gay, isn't it?"

Jacobine said, "For once in my life, I agree."

Seamus said, "I'm glad you do, Joanna. And as for you, Shannon, I'm quite glad you came clean about your feelings for James. It pained me to see you pine away from that boy as he tried to impress your friend there."

"I hope never agin," said Shannon. She then went to talk to Peter.

Peter said, "Hey Petals, come again to ruin my life?"

"No," said Shannon. "I spoke to Seamus and he's right. Jill's not the one for you. I'm sorry, Peter."

"What do I do now?" cried Peter.

"Go back to hanging out with us," said Shannon.

"But that's not fair!" cried Peter. "I mean, you have James and Sirius has Remus, where will that leave me?"

"I don't think you're suited for girls, Pete," said Shannon. "I have me insane reasons to believe that you are gay."

"GAY?!" Peter was taken back by what Shannon had said. James, Sirius, and Remus came in. "Don't feel too bad, Wormy," said Remus. "I'm gay too."

"But I don't wanna be gay!" Peter cried out. "I wanna get married and have children someday! I cannot be gay, ever!"

"Don't worry, Wormtail," said Sirius. "We'll make sure you can have your family. But for now, face the facts and admit that you're gay."

Well, to make a long story short, that night at dinner, Peter Pettigrew shocked EVERYONE by breaking up with Jill McGuire and exposing all her dirty secrets. Jill was immediately expelled from Hogwarts and sent to Swinepustule Academy of Modern Magic in La Guardia, Spain. Her father, Matthew, was arrested soon after and then given the Dementor's Kiss and her mother, Emily, was sent to Azkaban for life.

Peter then admitted that he was gay, which brought cheers, because most of the school didn't agree with Peter and Jill dating in the first place. But even then, Jill was plotting to get Peter back and punish all his friends for destroying her life.

But that will be for later.

* * *

And as we end that part of the story, it's time to realize that yes, we have now officially destroyed the Harry Potter Story. Stay tuned!

Well, that's the third chapter of the prequel that made no sense, and Peter will try to remain a good friend to the other Marauders and Shannon, but some things can't be promised.

next chapter: our brothers are lovers

Read and review, if you can.


	5. Our Brothers are dating each other!

Ok, this is where we last left off...

_Peter then admitted that he was gay, which brought cheers, because most of the school didn't agree with Peter and Jill dating in the first place. But even then, Jill was plotting to get Peter back and punish all his friends for destroying her life._

Ok, readers, remember that Lord Voldemort isn't in this story and James and Lily don't hook up.

* * *

Here's the case of Sean Michael Rowes and Regulus Black from the time they first met to the moment they were found out by their siblings.

When Sean first met Regulus, Sean was 10 and Reggie was 11, yet Sean was a year ahead of him. But they did meet when Regulus was sent to Hogwarts. He was placed in Slytherin, where Sean was already sitting. He had no idea that Reggie was Sirius's brother, and Sirius was best friends with his sister Shannon.

That moment they met, sparks began to fly. And for several long months, the boys continued to see each other. That was, until Reggie gave Sean his first kiss. At that point, both boys knew they were destined to be lovers.

For a very long time, the boys hid their secret romance from the school, knowing that most of the muggle-born population did not approve of gay romance and many purebloods, mainly Reggie's cousins, would tease him to no end.

Eventually, they were found out.

Well, Jadis wasn't one to approve of gay relationships, but this one really irked her. Irene didn't care to hear Jadis's opinions about gay people, so Jadis took it upon herself to go after the boys and stop them from engaging in a particularly sinful relationship.

"Who are you to intercede, half-blood?" Reggie had snapped when Jadis confronted him and Sean one fine day.

"Sean is a half-blood too," said Jadis. "His mother is a muggle and his father is a wizard. The only wizard in his family, apparently."

"Anyway," Reggie said, as if Jadis had said nothing, "you cannot hope to intervene here. And don't go running off to Seamus; he'll never believe you. Not as far as your grandfather is concerned."

He and Sean held hands and walked off. Jadis was pissed. No one dared to insult her family and live! Irene came to her and said, "What happened, Jade?"

"It's that Regulus Black again," said Jadis. "He is up to no good. He's corrupting poor Sean and it's not like his brother even cares..."

"Then why don't you tell him?" said Irene. "I'm sure he'll listen to you. And make sure that you let Shannon know about it as well. I hate to be her when she finds out what her brother has been doing all these years she believed he was straight."

"But you and I know that Seamus isn't straight," said Jadis. "Ariana is a testament to that. But I worry for Sean, though. The Blacks are strictly pureblood and even you, who just happens to be the great-great-granddaughter of a Black, know the Blacks are strictly pureblood."

"I know that," said Irene. "But even then, my corrupt cousins have been known to engage in illicit relationships. Even homosexual ones. So could you kind of lay off Sean a bit? Please?"

Jadis frowned. She didn't like being told what to do. So she stormed off and went to find Sirius and Shannon. The two and their friends were just sitting around. Peter was among them, looking forlorn. Jadis said, "Siri, Shannon, I need to talk to you guys..."

"About what?" cried Shannon.

"Your brothers, Sean and Regulus," said Jadis. "They're _dating_."

For a long time, no one said anything. That was, until James said, "You're kidding, right, Jade? Sirius's brother Regulus is dating Shannon's brother Sean?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?" cried Jadis.

"Yes you are," said Sirius. "There's no way in hell Regulus is gay and dating Sean."

"You can't go around attacking my brother just because Seamus is gay," cried Shannon. "I won't hear of it! Sean canNOT be gay! I refuse to believe that lie!"

"Well, you better believe it, Shannon Claire," snapped Jadis, "because he'll never get a girlfriend. Not in this life, anyway."

"You're lying!" cried Sirius. "Regulus can't be gay! My parents would surely kill him!"

"He's gay and he's dating Sean," said Jadis, "meaning you two will be siblings! Isn't that great?" She then sauntered off, leaving two confused Marauders behind to think about what she had truly meant.

But later that night, Sirius and Shannon went to confront their brothers. Sirius said to Regulus, "Is it true that you're dating Sean?"

"What's it to you?" Reggie snapped. "I love Sean and he loves me. And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Shannon fared no better when she went to face Sean. When asked, he said, "You used to not have a problem with it before, but why now? Now, of all times?"

"It's not me," said Shannon. "It's Jadis. She hates gay people and she doesn't think you and Reggie should be dating at all."

"I don't care what Jadis thinks!" Sean snapped. "I love Reggie and he loves me. And Jadis can't do anything to stop us from being together! She'll just have to accept it like everyone else has!"

He stormed off and met up with Regulus. Reggie said, "You too?"

"Yeah," said Sean. "Shannon had to talk to me. Did Sirius tell you what Shannon told me?"

"Yeah," said Reggie. "But they can't stop us from dating. No one can! Not even my own parents, who don't like me anyway! I'll show them!" He took Sean's hand and said, "Let's give them something to remember us by!"

The next day, Reggie got a howler from his parents concerning his and Sean's affair, but Walburga was happy to hear about Sirius and Remus getting together, even though she wished he was dating Shannon. But the huge surprise came when Reggie and Sean stepped out together as a couple, shocking not only their siblings and Seamus, but the entire school as well. Jadis stormed out the Great Hall in disgust.

* * *

And as we end that part of the story, the _Harry Potter_ story has been destroyed. Stay tuned!

Well, that's the fourth chapter of the prequel that made no sense, and Sean and Reggie's love story will take a happy turn...

Side note: The story takes place in the 1970's, and it just happens to be the "gay revolution." Jadis has a history of homophobia and in other stories, is a bit cruel to Sean (and later Maverick Mobley) because they happen to be gay.

next chapter: the hookup

Read and review, if you can.


End file.
